UltraFan Nicknames
Archiving some of the best (and worst) names and quotes for the users of this god forsaken fandom. Also see: A number of ways to annoy certain people SolZen321 Nickname: The Sun God, Sol, Solzen, Sunny Boi Famous Quotes: # "Interesting..." # "Oi vey..." # "Damn it (insert username here)!" # "... Safe." # "GIVE THAT MAN A COOKIE!" # "Kill it with holy fire!" # "Kill it with hell fire!" # "EXTERMINATUS" # "Sweating was always legal, so long as you didn't over do it" # "@Yeah" Tendencies and Triggers # Hates the Monkey Pig. # Hates the Russian Sleep Experiment. # Hates being called the Sun God. # Hates being shipped with Moonshard or with Stephan # Now hates the name "Dao" # Hates people who blow up planets # Hates heresy # Hates it when Hoshino gets upset # Shoots people with a bolter # Makes a lot of typos in blog posts # Can go power mad unless called out Akreious Nickname: Walking Chlorine/'Batkre'/'Was-Probably-Going-To-Be-Banned-But-Dao-Made-Him-Not-So-Bad' "Famous" quotes: # "The Batkre has arrived!" # "Batkre, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" # "Meow" # "Derp" # "Moo" # "(Insert Username), Chill the thing known, as your mamories" # "Clee, control your horomonies boy" # "F-CK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Tendencies and Triggers # "Do the crossover!" # Has "Shiny" induced PTSD # Is easily triggered in general # Can be a bit....kicky Crazybeard1234 Nickname: Mustachio Triggers and Tendencies: * Makes Parodies * Is triggered by bad Parodies Ultraman S Nickname: S, Cbeard's sockpuppet Triggers and Tendencies: * Same as Cbeard Zombiejiger Nickname: Metalhead/'Undead Zombie God'/'Z' Famous Quotes: # "TWISTING IN A STRANGLE GRIPPPPPPP (WON'T GET NO MERCY!)" # "BA-BA-BIDDLY-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA" Tendencies and Triggers #Hates musicals in general, particularly Hamilton #Now hates the word "shiny" #Has started hating parodies #Likes Metal #Likes We Are Number One memes #Very much likes Metal We Are Number One remixes Clee26 Nickname: The Bleach God/'Elmo Teen/The Dot God/the Dod/Dod/Noa/Clelmo' Famous Quotes: # "FFS..." # "..." # "-sigh-" # "...sigh" Tendancies and Triggers #Using bleach to preserve his sanity #Dislikes insane/annoying people #Dislikes puppet accounts #Doesn't trust Z's links #Hates the word "salty" #Thinks of Akreious as a joke... #Will scrap a crossover #Hates a certain video #Hates being called "Elmo teen" #Hates parodies #Is easily triggered in general #Also kicky #DED WBC the Seijin Fan Nickname: Salamander Famous Quotes: (Get one!) Triggers and Tendencies: * Being barely active LunarExplosion Nickname: Exotic Butter Girl/'Lunar' Famous Quotes: #"-throws exotic butter everywhere-" #Some random Minecraft: Story Mode reference/quote. Triggers and Tendencies * Likes Minecraft storymode * Makes crossovers between Ultraman and other things * Just barely understands what Ultraman IS Cdrzillafanon Nickname: Cdr, Lord of Cancer, BatCdr, Powered Cdr, Rdc, Cdr Raids Again, Lord of Randomness, Mischief/Category Janitor/Lord of the Parodies/Memelord Cdr Famous Quotes: # "lol" # "XDXDXDXDXD" # "(insert sarcastic quip here)" -Typical reaction to most things # "OH GOD MY EYES" - reaction to something too cringey even for me # "Someone make that" -when someone has a great idea, usually for a parody # "wut" -Confused/Powered Cdr # "lel" # "yee" Triggers and Tendencies * Makes Parodies * Is Triggered by Bad Parodies * Makes pages he doesn't expect to be that popular but they get really popular anyway * Makes jokes.....a lot * Sometimes uses bad grammar on purpose * Gets kicked * Likes Roleplays * Tries to moderare Roleplays * Is a category janitor * MEEEEEMMMEEEEESSS FlurrTheGamerMixel Nickname: Flurr, McFlurry Famous Quotes: # "UUUGGGGGGHHHHHH" # "AWWWWW NO SWEARS" # "Sep afoot" # "plz dont hurt me" # "okie" Triggers and Tendencies: * Makes unfinished pages then adds more to them * Gets angry easily * Gets calmed down just as easily * Likes Terraria * Likes War of the Monsters ZenonKou75 Nickname:Zenon, Sadfish, Son of Dao and Zekons, ' Famous Quotes: # XD # "''Docking! Bakkān! Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!" Tendencies and Triggers # Ex-Aid fanboy # Dislikes golf due to replacing Ex-Aid episode 36 # Loves raw salmon # Hates Ultraman Great # Hates Ultraman Card (this is a joke) # Hates when people tells him to do sports # Getting banned # Greatest cringe spreader that is still alive. # Have anger issues Sentinel 72 Nicknames: '''Sent/'TN'/'Overlord 72' Famous Quotes: #"Oy" #(juggif) #"When will everyone learn to read..." #"Who damn cares" Tendencies and triggers: #Hates it when people don't read #Hates exotic butters #Roasts people # UltraGrenburr12678 Nicknames: Grenburr/'Gren'/'Submission Thread Guy'/'Greenbur/Green' Triggers and Tendencies #Makes parodies #upsets other users #Is a Tab Janitor #Screenshots users' shenanigans #Gets flashbacks whenever he sees "wb" #Makes lots of submission thread pages #Likes the 'Monkey' picture emoticons on the chat Emgaltan Nicknames: Em/'Emg'/'Em the Galtan (Created by Mao)' Famous Quotes: #Silence is Goldon. #Emgaltan sprays Kit with a water bottle. Tendencies #Puns, Puns Everywhere #UBA related things #Spraying Kit with a water bottle #Emoji Theatre when chat dies #Trying to make variations of pretty much forgotten kaiju KitsuneSoldier Nicknames: Kit, That One Intelligent Anon, KittenShoulder, Fartknocker, One-Up Defender Famous Quotes: # I'm too young to sext. # (insert thing here) explodes into churros. # What's to keep an Ultra from making a fashion statement once in a while? # C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! # Expect answers to be asked. # Actually, I'd prefer to be called "buddy chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal friend pal home slice bread slice dawg friendly friend friend pal friend buddy chum pally friend chum buddy" # ONORE AUTOCORRECT!!! Tendencies # Hoshino isn't the only furry anymore # Suffers from Chronic One-Up Syndrome # Always participates in RPs, ALWAYS, unless he's at school, where he can't access his account, in which case he gets really salty # Gibberish when the chat dies # Gets along with GW and praises his stuff # Hobby: Coming up with new ways to get kicked # Silver coming to this wiki is his fault Crockinator Nicknames:' Crock' Triggers and Tendencies # Makes cringey things # MEMES Furnozilla Nicknames: Furno, Furn, Fur, Flurr (somehow), GLOMB's Babysitter Famous Quotes: * wat * Now I feel stupid. * My art is terrilbe but you guys really like it. * plz stop Triggers and Tendencies * Tries to help GLOMB improve and fails * Babysits GLOMB * Helps moderate UBA * is good at drawing * Makes cool stuff * Made Ultraman Blizzard * is in RPs * Used to always leave half way or near the end of RPs because of life but no longer does so * Claims that his art is bad but everyone disagrees * Has low self esteem * Is possibly the only person in the universe to get plagirism and copyright infringement mixed up Celek Nicknames: TBA Tendancies: * Art GOD * DED Zhu Huong Ng Nicknames: Zhu Triggers and Tendencies * Questionable grammar * Likes roleplays (although he, like, never joins them) * occasional periods of inactivity Geedwarrior26 Nicknames: GW Triggers and Tendencies: * Asks lots of questions * Wants opinions on his work * "is a good guy but does annoying things sometimes" * Repeats himself in the chat. A lot. * THE ART KING WHO ASCENDS TO THE LATE CELEK'S THRONE (According to Kit) * So friendly it's creepy sometimes * No. I'm not mentioning it. Mao Wu Kong Nicknames: 猫悟空, Mao, MWK, "Mao Wu Gudon" (cringe), obscure kaiju guy, my username is not my name Tendencies #Obscure tokus #Not really good story plotting #Creator of Ike! Prisman #Shugaron sarcasm Triggers #Overuse of already overused kaiju. #Watching toy reviews on rare kaiju figures that I do not own, and not getting it soon enough. #"irregardless" #My kaiju figures getting mouldy. Famous quotes: * "XD" * "Obscure kaiju ftw" * "なに" * "..." Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Parodies